


Fall Asleep, Spin The Sky

by annemaris (annemari)



Series: The Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam slips a note into Kris's hand as they're leaving the Great Hall after dinner.</i> A Harry Potter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Asleep, Spin The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **summerstorm** wanted hipbone-kissing and who am I to say no to her? Title from _Skeletons_ by Yeah Yeah Yeahs.
> 
> This is actually sort of an extract from a longer story that I have written, but haven't edited or posted, yet.
> 
> Originally written for the January 2010 round at **kradam_kiss**.

Adam slips a note into Kris's hand as they're leaving the Great Hall after dinner. It says _tomorrow, 10.00, in the library_. It goes unnoticed by their friends, and Kris tries not to smile too hard as Cale and Charles catch up to him. Unfortunately, Cale is extremely observant when it comes to Kris.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Nothing," Kris says, and looks down to hide his smile. "Oh, I can't come with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I have a ton of studying to do."

"Well, that totally explains why you're so cheerful," Charles snorts, and bumps his shoulder.

Kris stops breathing for a second, but reasons that even if Charles did suspect something, or even _knew_ something, it'd be okay. In fact, he should tell them both himself. And he will, just - not right now.

\---

As the other students gather to leave for Hogsmeade, Kris heads for the library. He didn't see Adam during breakfast, but that's not too unusual; he just hopes the cold that Adam had a few days ago - which is why they decided not to go out in this weather in the first place, among other reasons - hasn't come back.

Adam's waiting for him in the library already, and he's positively beaming. There are other students there, though, probably catching up on their homework. None of them appear to be paying any attention to anything or anyone else, but Adam reaches down to give Kris only a brief hug, just in case.

Kris is sure they should talk about this at one point, but right now he just pretends none of that exists, there's only Adam and his warm, comforting hands.

He's about to sit down at their table when Adam catches him by the shoulders and says, "Actually, I had something else in mind."

He grabs his bag, which seems heavier than usual, and Kris's too, and heads for the door. Kris catches up to him once he's already in the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

Adam smirks at him. "How would you like to see the Gryffindor dormitory?"

Kris blushes a little, but smiles. "Everyone else is in Hogsmeade?"

"Pretty much, yeah. And the little ones are either in the library or outside. I might have suggested to them that there's nothing better than a snow fight on a beautiful day like this."

Kris snorts. "And of course, they listened."

"Naturally," Adam says, and bats his eyelashes.

The Fat Lady winks at Kris when they get to the common room. Suddenly he's thankful that the Hufflepuff entrance isn't a portrait.

The only other common room Kris has been to before is the Ravenclaw one, but it's pretty hard to keep his eyes off Adam long enough to spare more than just a glance at his surroundings. From what Kris's brain registers, it looks nice, though. On top of that, it's also blissfully deserted.

Adam pulls him toward a door that must lead to the dormitory and Kris's heart starts beating faster. In fact, it feels like with every step he climbs on the stairs, it's getting harder to breathe. It's not like they haven't done this before, but for some reason, Kris feels nervous and uneasy.

Maybe it's because they're in Adam's room this time, or because it seems like Adam's not telling Kris something, is hiding something under his smile, and Kris can't figure out if that's a good or a bad thing.

The dormitory doesn't look that different. The beds are big and covered with red drapes. Adam leads him to the farthest one on the right, and says, almost shyly, "Um, this is mine."

At that, Kris just has to smile. "How nice of them to let you have one."

"Oh, shut up," Adam says, and shoves at his shoulder. Kris chuckles and finds it a bit easier to breathe. He turns away from Adam to pull off his jumper, it's quite warm in the room; also, the jumper would probably get in the way.

He startles a bit when he feels Adam's hands brush his hip, right above the waistband of his pants, which are riding just a little lower than usual.

"Hey, what's this?" Adam says, and lifts Kris's shirt up a little, revealing a bruise right on his hipbone.

"It's nothing," Kris says as he watches Adam's fingers lightly trace the bruise. It doesn't look too bad, it was far worse a couple of days ago.

"Is this from last week's match?" Adam asks, and looks up at Kris. Kris merely shrugs as a reply, and Adam frowns. "When did it happen? I didn't see you get hurt."

"It's nothing, I didn't even feel it until later." Adam doesn't look too convinced, still eyeing the purple spot.

"Hey," Kris says, and tilts Adam's chin up to meet his eyes. "It's fine. I'm fine. Stop worrying all the time." He gives Adam a small smile, which makes the frown on Adam's face disappear, but Adam doesn't smile back.

Instead, he kneels down and takes hold of Kris's hip. He pulls Kris's shirt up again, just a bit, and leans forward to press his lips against the bruise, lightly kissing it.

Kris inhales sharply and feels his knees buckle. Adam's hands travel a bit lower, down his leg, and he actually _licks_ at the bruise, before standing up fast, and kissing Kris on the mouth, his hands going around Kris's waist.

Kris kisses back almost feverishly, his hands gripping Adam's hair, tugging Adam closer. All the tension, the nervousness, has disappeared, and Kris just _wants_ Adam, wants him completely. So it's probably very convenient that they have a bed right here.

He puts his hands on Adam's shoulders and turns him a little, pushes him on down onto the bed. Adam takes Kris with him as he falls and doesn't let go for a second - they don't even come up for air, just keep kissing, hot and hungry for it.

Kris wants to roll over and haul Adam on top of him, but Adam's bag is in the way, so he swiftly pushes it to the ground. It makes a loud thump as it falls and Adam's eyes open wide.

"Oh, shit, my books."

"Who cares about the books," Kris mumbles and tries to go back to kissing Adam. Adam just shakes his head and turns away, trying to reach the bag lying on the floor. Kris doesn't help him, though, his legs are straddling Adam's hips and this is _so_ not the the time to be thinking about books. Music, now, that would be a different story.

"No, Kris, you don't understand," Adam huffs, pushes Kris to the side and climbs on top of him to reach the bag. It tears as he tries to lift it, and at least half a dozen books tumble to the ground.

"So, were you planning on doing homework, or what," Kris asks and tickles Adam's sides, because he loves when Adam squirms on top of him. Plus, his face gets all scrunched up and it's the cutest thing ever. "Because I think in that case, we totally got sidetracked."

Adam bats at his hands and tries to get him to stop. In the end, he just pins Kris's hands down on the bed and holds them in place, his full attention on Kris again, which is exactly what Kris was after.

Kris bucks his hips and rubs up against Adam, slow and teasing. Adam moans and leans down to kiss him again, almost desperate.

Kris eagerly kisses back, but pulls away as his brain finally catches up. "Wait, what sort of books?"

"You know - books. I thought we could try stuff," Adam says, smile tentative, but bright.

Kris fights really hard to keep a straight face.

Adam frowns. "You're laughing at me."

Kris can't help but crack up at that, Adam looks so ridiculously adorable, his hair wild and disheveled, eyes full of warmth, and something else, something that's always made Kris feel light-headed and high, and he reaches forward to press another kiss against Adam's lips.

Adam's hands travel down Kris's body and start pulling down his pants. Kris lifts his hips to help and moves on to kissing Adam's neck, his hands gripping Adam's back, holding on tight.

Adam moves lower, planting kisses on Kris's stomach as he goes, his hands caressing Kris's thighs. Kris rests his hands on Adam's shoulders and just _feels_. Adam licks at Kris's thighs and slowly, but surely, he makes his way over to Kris's dick and presses a kiss there. Kris's breath hitches and his hips buck involuntarily. Adam chuckles and holds them down, making sure he doesn't touch the bruise, and moves in again, licking down the length of Kris's dick, and finally wrapping his mouth around it.

Kris loses all coherent thought, his breath coming faster and faster. Adam's still holding firmly on to his hips, and his mouth feels so wonderful, it's like Kris is going mad, the heat rising in his belly and making all his limbs heavy with lust.

He comes quickly down Adam's throat, and Adam does his best to swallow it all, stroking Kris's thighs and stomach through the aftershocks. He crawls over Kris and wraps his arms around him, holding him close. They stay that way for a while, Kris's head resting against Adam's chest.

When both of them are breathing more easily, Adam presses his lips against Kris's forehead and Kris reaches his hand over to rest it on Adam's stomach. Adam hums appreciatively and squirms a little closer. Kris moves his hand lower and presses down on Adam's straining erection. Adam sucks in a breath and pulls Kris on top of him, kissing him fast, before guiding Kris's hands down again, looking hopeful.

"I really don't think we need the books," Kris whispers, hands tugging at Adam's pants. "This time," he adds, as he sees the beginning of a pout on Adam's face and kisses it away.

\---

Kris wakes up what feels like at least a couple of hours later and he almost panics before he remembers Adam closing the drapes and using Silencio. He'd assured Kris that he'd told his friends he's still feeling a little ill so they wouldn't disturb him when they got back, but Kris had still put up a protection spell, just in case.

Adam's arm tightens around Kris's waist and he relaxes into the touch. He should probably get up and sneak back to his own dormitory, but it's so comfortable here, and Kris is too sleepy to move.

Adam pulls him even closer to his chest and nuzzles the back of Kris's neck. Kris entwines their hands and brings them up to his face to kiss Adam's knuckles. He closes his eyes, breathes in deep and goes under.


End file.
